


[Performance of] The 12 Days of Christmas, Harry Potter Style

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: I sing "The 12 Days of Christmas, Harry Potter Style" by Miss_izzy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Performance of] The 12 Days of Christmas, Harry Potter Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Twelve Days of Christmas-Harry Potter Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881702) by [MissIzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:03:47
  * **File Size:** 12 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aF8SSIBCRQAy3qPF77uWLfVyJt1qYQbb)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nPq5uWQkKpdDKulmgIL9PcGYxh7mz8JY)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The 12 Days of Christmas - Harry Potter Style_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881702)
  * **Author:** [Miss_Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Izzy/pseuds/Miss_Izzy)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Editor:** [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves)
  * **Cover Artist:** [yue_ix ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix)




End file.
